Love Thine Enemy
by xdragonslayerx
Summary: Various drabbles of different couples. Second chapter: Star/Bee and non-con Megs/Bee.
1. Megatron and Optimus

Before it all went down

"Optimus," Megatron kissed his way down the smaller mech's body. "I like your name."

"Thank you." The virgin shook beneath the caressing talons. "I-I named myself."

"Why?" Megatron bit gently into the armor.

"Ah, ah!" Optimus gripped shoulders, "Be-because my name was lost. I'm an orphan."

"Hmm, what a coincidence." Megatron opened his pelvic plating, "Me too."

Almost falling

Megatron growled down at the head scientist, "Give me access, or by Primus-."

"No," Optimus would not budge. "We don't know what this artifact will do."

The other scientists were backing away. Optimus sighed, "Leave us."

They didn't need to be told twice.

Optimus gazed up at The Lord Protector with soft optics, "Megatron, I've seen artifacts kill mechs. I don't want-."

"Do you honestly think me so weak?" Megatron cupped his lover's helm with both servos, "I won't die so easily."

"I know that, but so much can go wrong." Optimus pleaded, "Just let me do some preliminary tests."

"Fine." Megatron growled, "I want access by tomorrow."

"Fine." Optimus brought his hands up, "I missed you."

"And I you." Megatron moved forward, Optimus moved back. They hit the table, Megatron chuckling dark and low.

The other scientists flinched when they heard bangs and clangs in the command center. When Optimus came out a little worse for wear, all of the scientists glared at The Lord Protector.

Megatron had never been so confused in his entire life.

Fallen

Optimus Prime. The name stung the auidos. Megatron clenched his servos. He saw his enemy standing at the edge of a cliff, that cute contemplative look on his facial-plates.

Starscream had told him the bad news a cycle ago. "Optimus has chosen to defy you, my lord."

The betrayal should have hurt, but Megatron wasn't exactly surprised. Optimus was naïve, young, and so very easy to mold. Megatron wasn't discouraged, far from it.

He had charmed the virgin into his berth. He would charm the scientist to his cause.

"Optimus," The mech whirled around, obviously caught off guard. Megatron powered up his cannon, "So good to see you."

Optimus backed up, but a long drop was behind him.

"Don't be a fool." Megatron moved back, "This way."

Optimus hesitated, but did as he was instructed. The Lord of the Decepticons smirked. Optimus had always yielded to him in the end. This would be no different.

"That's right, just a little more." He knew what his lowered pitch did to Optimus. Sure enough, he saw the delicate shivers begin.

"Good, Optimus, good." Memories of better times came with those words. The first time, Optimus shaking beneath him as his spike slid in and out of the mech's valve, the time Optimus tried being on top, always needing encouragement.

"Stop." Optimus shook his helm, "Stop doing that."

"No," Megatron kept his cannon aimed straight, "I'm making a point, Optimus. You can't fight me."

Optimus shook his head, "I have to."

"No, you don't." Megatron moved forward. He placed his thrumming cannon directly over his captive's spark. "Join me, Optimus."

The madness tainted his voice, "Or die where you stand!"

A bucket of ice water couldn't have done the job better. Optimus made a risky move, punching the cannon itself. Megatron roared in fury. Optimus kicked his enemy away.

Megatron fell hard onto some sheet metal. He growled, "I will kill you!" He got up to shoot-.

Optimus was already gone.

Megatron scanned the area, "Wait, Optimus?" He swiveled left and right, "Optimus!" Nothing but metallic environment. "Optimus!"

Not far away in a cave, Optimus forced himself to ignore the pleas. "It's Prime now."

On Earth

Optimus sighed. Decepticon activity had become all but silent since The Fallen's demise. Taking the rare time of peace, the leader of the Autobots was walking alone along the perimeter. The other Autobots were getting some rest and relaxation.

Optimus wished he could recharge, but he'd been restless since his…death. Optimus rubbed the scar over his spark. It was hard to think about it all. Megatron had killed him, stabbed him in the back and killed him.

Optimus sighed.

"If I apologized, would it make a difference?"

Optimus gasped. A servo clamped over his mouth plates, an arm wrapped around his body.

"What if I promised to never kill you again?" Megatron spoke directly into his audio-receptors. "Optimus, I've missed you."

There was a fight after that. On one side, Optimus fought with desperation to force Megatron to let him go. On the other, Megatron fought to get Optimus on his knees, and open the pelvic panel of his captive.

Before it could go any further, Megatron was hailed by his Second in Command. "My Lord!" Starscream's screeching voice blared, "We need you at the Nemesis!"

Megatron growled, "Can't it wait?"

"No! Please hurry!"

Megatron growled. "Very well." He let go of Optimus. "One day, I'll have you again." He stomped away, determined to beat the slag out of his useless Second.

Optimus shook as he got off his knees. A noise startled him.

Starscream came out of the shadows, "I followed him. Figured he'd try something idiotic." He walked up, "You could have fought harder. I know it. You could have defeated him easily."

Optimus looked away. "Yes."

Silence stretched between them.

"I don't envy you, Prime." Starscream transformed and shot off into the sky.

Liar

Optimus tried to kick Megatron off him. The larger mech merely pinned his adversary's wrists above his head, effectively trapping him. "Don't you miss what we had, Optimus?"

"No!" Prime tried to roll away, but Megatron dug his pelvic plating into Prime's. "Never!"

The spike speared the leaking valve.

"Liar."

Is it rape?

Megatron took him over and over again. An endless cycle of fucking that never seemed to end. Optimus cried out, overloading.

He had been captured, forced into Megatron's berth, and forced to be his pet for the night.

"Mine," Megatron growled into the Autobot's audios, "Mine, mine, mine…"

Optimus couldn't help it. He shivered, loving that tone of possessiveness. He knew, logically, he should escape. Get away while the monster was weak from exertion. Optimus had plenty of energy left.

As Megatron lifted himself up to start again, Optimus decided to wait another few orns or so.

There'd be plenty of time to be enemies later. Until then, Optimus would take what he could get.

End of an Era

Unicron came and went. Both leaders survived the terrors inflicted upon Cybertron by the behemoth. Many could not boast the same.

Ratchet was repairing both Decepticon and Autobot. The sides had become blurred.

Optimus looked out across a devastated landscape. Mega…Optimus gazed at the new and improved mech. Galvatron, he called himself now. It took some getting used to.

"Everything's changed, so quickly." Optimus said, wistful. "I hope we can keep this peace, Galvatron."

Galvatron sighed, "I will admit, Prime, I'm growing weary of battles." He looked down at his form, "My ambition nearly cost me my life." He gazed back at Optimus, "I'm willing to start negotiations."

Optimus nodded his head, "I'm glad to hear it." He turned away, "I will inform my men."

"Optimus," Galvatron gently grasped Optimus' chin. He tilted the mech's eyes up to meet his, "Not everything has changed."

Optimus gasped, "Galva-."

Lips met, sparks clashed, and the world began anew.


	2. Starscream and Bumblebee

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Hasbro does. I do not make money from this fic.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, but honestly it didn't seem like anyone cared for the first one so I just kind of shoved this off to the side. However, I will keep doing these fics since apparently my muse won't shut up unless I do. Have fun, hope you all enjoy.

G1-verse

Captured

Bee had been doing a simple lap around Autobot H.Q. when Starscream and his trine came out of nowhere and scooped him up off the ground. Bumblebee didn't even have time to cry out for help.

Now, the little bot sat in the brig of the Nemesis, worried about how he was going to escape. Megatron had already come by, revealing his dastardly plan to force Optimus into giving up some sort of weapon the humans had built specifically for the Autobots.

Starscream stayed behind, grinning at his little captive. He'd never miss a chance to inflict torture, psychological, physical, or otherwise on an Autobot captive.

"So, you think you're strong enough to endure us Decepticons, Bumblebrat?" Starscream scanned the frame before him up and down. Something about it struck him as off. The height wasn't the problem, just something didn't seem right.

"I-I'll never tell you anything, Decepticon!" Bumblebee clenched his fists and stomped a pede, "Optimus is gonna save me! You'll see!"

Starscream couldn't help it. He burst up laughing. The little yellow bot was so cute trying to be brave!

Bumblebee pouted, "Hey! What's so funny?"

Starscream forced himself to pause, "Has anyone ever told you how adorable you are?"

Bumblebee clenched his fists even harder. As a matter of fact, most of the femmes cooed over him quite a bit back on Cybertron, and most of the Autobots considered him barely above a youngling. "Shut up!"

Starscream was still chuckling, "I never noticed it before, but it's so obvious! You're barely a fully updated mech, aren't you?"

Bumblebee betrayed his age by stomping his foot and shouting, "My age doesn't matter! I'm a soldier, an Autobot soldier!"

"Oh, this is too good." Starscream shook his head. "No wonder they protect you, bumble."

"It's Bumble_bee_." He crossed his arms, huffing. "You jerk."

Starscream finally calmed down, "Very well. I will return shortly." He snickered, "Please, try to have a growth spurt before I get back."

"Frag you!"

"Language, mini-bot, language!" Starscream snickered again, "You shouldn't be cursing at your age!" He started laughing again as he left.

Learning

"I'm a good teacher. Just relax."

"Please, wait, I'm-I!"

"Shush! Do you want everyone to hear?"

"N-no, but-."

"Just follow my lead. You'll be fine."

"Starscream…"

"What are you doing, Screamer?" Skywarp asked from beyond the bars.

Starscream looked up from pinning Bumblebee to the floor, "Basic servo-to-servo combat. Seems our little bee never got this training."

"I'm not your little bee!"

"Yeah, yeah, now try to find an opening. If you do it just right, you'll get what you want."

Skywarp snickered. He mumbled under his breath, "That's what she said."

Captive Audience

"Hah, hah, hah!" Bumblebee writhed on the floor, "What's happening to me?"

Starscream forced himself to intake, and outtake, evenly. It was hard to watch this display without heating up extensively, "You're in final development. You need a mech to…" He clenched his servos, "…download data into your frame."

"What? What does that mean?" Bumblebee moaned, "I'm so hot!"

"It means you need to interface a few times to feel better."

"Interface?" Fear struck Bumblebee's spark, "But-but I can't! Not here, not with-with-!"

Starscream unhooked his null-rays and set them aside. "Technically, a bot in this condition is considered unable to make decisions, and therefore, the nearest figure of authority is allowed to make the decision for him or her." He walked towards the bot.

"But-but…" Bumblebee felt coolant leak into his optics, "You're not my authority."

Starscream smirked, "No." He knelt down, between the legs that instinctively moved to accommodate him. "But I guarantee you, I'll be far kinder than anyone else in the base."

Bumblebee felt the tears fall, "I'm scared."

"I know. It's always scary the first time." Starscream took off the panel covering his cable. "Just keep your optics on me. Don't look away."

Gentle murmuring words of encouragement in Bee's audio receptors. The feeling of being so full in his port. Bee held onto Starscream's shoulders, trying to hold his head above the rush of pleasure throughout his circuits.

"Just stay with me." Starscream said, "Stay with me, Bee." He groaned, "Primus, you're so good."

Bumblebee felt his overload coming, "Star-scream!" He offlined his optics as he screamed out his release.

Starscream growled into his neck, "I'm sorry, but I can't hold back." He pounded into the little bot, hips snapping forward with hard momentum. "Almost, oh Primus!" He shuddered as his transfluid burst into the waiting frame beneath, "Bee."

Starscream covered the bot's mouth plates with his own. At first, Bee hesitated, but then he kissed back with his new found passion. Starscream pulled away just enough to say, "I'm keeping you, Bee. I can't let you go."

Bumblebee shook his head, "I'm an Autobot, Starscream. It just-they won't-!"

"I don't care!" Starscream scooped him up into his arms, "You're mine, now. No one can have you but me!"

"Starscream," Bumblebee felt coolant leak from his optics, "I wish it were that simple."

Taken without Permission

Megatron came into Bumblebee's cell one night, a frown set deep in his facial plates. Bumblebee wasn't sure what to do, so he simply stayed huddled the corner in which he'd been recharging

"Is it true that my foolish second in command has forced you to interface with him?"

Bumblebee winced, but stayed silent.

Megatron snorted, "I suppose you think he cares about you?"

Bee just shook his head. He didn't want to talk about it.

The silver tyrant smirked, "How would you like to be set free, Autobot? Returned to your precious friends back at the Ark?"

Bee looked up at him in astonishment. "What? Really?"

"Yes," Megatron stomped over to him, "but I don't give anything for nothing."

Bee whimpered, but didn't fight back. Megatron was rough handling him, grabbing the little bot's shoulders and flipping him onto his front. "Hands and knees, brat." He watched as the trembling form of the prisoner did as commanded.

Megatron pushed a leg between Bee's metallic thighs. He kneeled down as interface panel slid away to reveal his cable. He bent over the much smaller form, "My feelings of mercy only go so far. Fight me, this will hurt. If not," Megatron smirked, "Well, that fine line between pleasure and pain is so easy to manipulate."

He thrust into the small bot from behind, not fast enough to tear, but not gentle by any stretch of the imagination. Bee's port could barely accommodate the girth that was Megatron's plug. There wasn't terrible cruelty, just nips at cables exposed between Bee's neck and shoulder plates, a strong hand that caressed seams near Bee's interface port, and another hand forcing the Autobot to take every hard thrust while Bee's hips were held still.

Bee's overload was so intense his CPU offlined.

The Return

Bumblebee managed to put on a brave face when he was arrived back at headquarters. No one suspected anything, and that's the way Bee wanted to keep it. Optimus thought it was odd that Megatron gave Bumblebee back without much in the way of negotiations, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Bee was examined by Ratchet. The medic knew after one scan. However, he decided that so long as Bee wanted it kept quiet he would too.

Bumblebee tried his damndest to forget everything that had happened between himself and the two Decepticon commanders.

Yet, every single time he went into battle, he faced his once lover and his rapist all over again. Starscream's unveiled yearning in crimson optics was almost too much to take, and Megatron's blatant desire within his smirk made Bee feel sick every single time.

Love, hate, and heartbreak.

Bee was all grown up now.


End file.
